


Finding Company With Cigarettes

by orphan_account



Series: Robin's Song [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Dick and Jason are too much, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, seriously, they might wake the neighbors up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd never tell on you." Dick explained.</p><p>"Bull."</p><p>"Yeah" Dick bit his lip, smiling as he looked down. "Maybe if you were a good boy, I wouldn't have to report you so often."</p><p>Jason, not one to pass up an opportunity to make the acrobat before him uncomfortable, stepped forward, placing a hand on the railing, trapping Dick where he stood. He loved pushing Bird Boy's morals and rules. And this was one of his favorite methods. "Yeah, but being good is no fun." Jason pushed closer and watched as Dick narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.</p><p>"I hate it when you do this." No he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Company With Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing a pairing like this (M/M) Let me know how I did!

He exhaled slowly, trying to not cough as the smoke passed through his lips, lingering in the air. He inhaled deeply into his chest through his nose, the cold air stinging as he reveled in the smell; processed tobacco. It had a certain stailness to it that left a warmth under his skin, letting his mind wander to memories that hurt too much. Dick would never forget the first time he caught him smoking. Jason was only a kid at the time, though not much younger than Dick was at the time. Still, clad in his hand-me-down vest and cape, abandoning the hotshorts and pixie boots long ago for a much more practical (and stylish, if you asked him) set of dark pants and combat boots that matched his dark green sleeves and gloves. "Bruce is going to kill you if he finds out" Dick had called out, folding his arms and watching the horror strike across the kid's face. His angular features softened and he saw the shape of his eyes narrow in the red domino mask. "Pssh, like you're going to nark on me?"

Dick smiled at the memory though the pain dragged up slowly after. Jason was such a little asshole back then. _Not much has changed_ Dick thought wryly. He remembered the way Jason's still smaller frame folded in on it's self as Jason admitted that he didn't even inhale, he just liked the taste and the smell. "It reminds me of her" Of his mother, Dick knew then. Bad habits developed though, and Dick knew that he inhaled now. Or did.

 _You don't know that_ Dick chastised himself, thinking the worst had happened. Again. Jason had been off on some mission with Harper and had lost contact three days ago. Was it wrong of Dick to assume that he was dead? Dick hoped not. Bruce had come to remotely accept it, and Dick blamed his easy acceptance on the fact that Bruce had already mourned Jason once. It had to get easier, didn't it? Another thing Dick hoped for. But maybe it wasn't that Bruce had already done it once before. Perhaps it was because Jason was so distant now, and Bruce hadn't found time to reattach himself to his second eldest surrogate son. Not that Bruce would admit Jason was his son. Not that Jason would admit that Bruce was his father. No, it was another lifetime that they had felt that bond. Jason donning that red helemt ensured that. It seemed that everyone was still learning who the new Jason was.

Still, deep down, he was pretty sure he knew Jason would come home. He always came home. A child of Batman, reborn through the Leage Of Assassins. The perfect marksmen. And Dick knew that Roy would rather die than let anything happen to Jay. As much as Jason preffered to ignore it, there was a small yet very loyal group of loved ones that would take one straight to the heart for him.

"Bruce would kill you if he found out you smoked." The low voice sounded behind Dick and Dick smiled, knowing that Jason proved him right.

"Didn't think you remembered that." It was years ago. Jason only laughed, pushing forward to lean against the doorframe that opened up to the french blacony of Dick Grayson's small apartment.

"How could I forget?" Jason chuckled, watching as Dick turned to lean his lower back against the railing, tilting back dangerously before taking another drag. Jason tried to ignore just how incredible he looked, holding that cigarette in between the crook of his lips. Jason wondered how his lips would taste after all that. His chest lit up at the idea. "I was so sure you were going to rat me out to the Bat."

"I'd never tell on you."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah" Dick bit his lip, smiling as he looked down. "Maybe if you were a good boy, I wouldn't have to report your ass so often."

Jason, not one to pass up an opportunity to make the acrobat before him uncomfortable, stepped forward, placing a hand on the railing, trapping Dick where he stood. He loved pushing Bird Boy's morals and rules. And this was one of his favorite methods. "Yeah, but being good is no fun." Jason pushed closer and watched as Dick narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I hate it when you do this." No he didn't. Truth was, he missed Jason and didn't mind when he was being a shameless flirt, even if it did make him uncomfortable.

"Do you?" Jason begged rhetorically. "Doesn't look like it." Jason was nearly flush against Dick's body, and Dick quickly flattened his hand against the bullk of Jason's leather jacket clad chest, pushing him back. He liked Jason being close, but not that close.

"What are you doing." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. And Jason found himself enjoying the way Dick took control of the conversation so quickly. He found his mind wondering on what else Dick might enjoy taking control of.

"Can't I visit my favorite birdie?"

"Not like this. Not after you dissapeared for so long. No calls. Comm dead. We thought you died."

"Again." Jason grinned. Dick didn't like the joke. Thought it in poor taste. "You should know from past experiences, Grayson. I don't die so easily." Dick flinched at his last name. Jason only called Dick by his last name just to irritate the hell out of him. It worked. \

"You don't do anything easily." Dick mused.

"Just admit it, Dick, " another joke, this one at the expense of his name. "You missed me. That's why you're so uptight."

"I'm not uptight." Dick knew that by deffending himself like that, he only proved Jason's point. But he couldn't think about that. Not when Jason had finally closed the space between them even further and brushes his bottom lip against Dick's neck, just behind his ear. Dick shuddered against his will. "And you're not being subtle, are you?"  
"Subtly was never my strongsuit." Jason placed a small kiss on Dick's now blushing skin before moving over slightly towards his jaw.

Dick considered this for a moment, long ago. But only for just a moment. Never anything seriously. Not until now. Now, Jason had made it so it was all he could think about. And Dick was pretty sure that he didn't like it. Too bad his mouth couldn't communicate what he thought his brain was thinking.

Jason let a crooked smile tug on his lip when Dick let out a soft sigh. Jason needed to hear more. "Do you like this, Dickie?" Jason nipped at his ear before running the edge of his tongue along the curve of his neck, eliciting a small moan this time.

"Shut the fuck up." Dick growled before lacing his fingers into the thick of Jason's hair, pulling his face so that he could crush his lips against Jason's lips, finding that they were still wet. Jason's head spun. He had wanted to kiss Dick like this for ages now. Ever since he first saw how much of a badass the teen was when they were younger, Jason had envied anyone who so much as got to be friends with his predesecor. As they got older, Jason realized that his jealousy was rooted in something much more... animalistic. Desperate to know more, Jason dipped his tongue out, running it along Dick's bottom lip, fighting the urge to smile like a child who discovered Christmas for the first time when Dick granted him entrance. Jason massaged his tongue against Dick's before snagging his teeth on the now swollen flesh, biting harder than he was sure Dick would approve of. He was testing the hero's boundaries, and was rewarded with a deep growl in the hollow of Dick's throat. Dick's hands, which had rested against the base of Jason's neck, fell down to Jason's waist, his thumbs finding Jason's hip bones, digging into the flesh as he forcefully pulled Jason's groin against his own, grinding subtly.

"Mmm, desperate much?" Jason teased, pulling away from Dick's face and leaning back, leaving his hips attached to Dick's not wanting to deny him that at least. Jason dared to lower his eyes, watching as Dick arched forward, letting his forehead fall on Jason's shoulder as his hands grabbed fistfuls of Jason's jacket, tugging at it to try and pull it off.

Jason grabbed Dick by the beltloops of his jeans, tugging and then pushing him backwards into the bedroom. Dick was ready to fall back onto the bed but Jason stopped him, his hand latching onto Dick's shirt and pulling him back. Using the momentum, Jason pulled upwards and relieved Dick of his shirt. His hand fell then onto Dick's stomach,slipping lower and lower, flirting with the hem of Dick's pants. Dick leaned in and found Jason's lips again, and something about it excited Jason even more. He was hungrier, Jason noted, sloppier. His guard was lowered and Jason had him right where he wanted him. And now he found himself really taking advantage of it.

Dick tried not to whine when Jason stopped abruptly, taking Dick's chin in his hand and pushing his head back, exposing his throat. Dick hissed when Jason's teeth latched on to his skin just near his adam's apple, sucking roughly enough to definitely leave a bruise. Normally Dick would be furious that Jason would mark him up like this, but he couldn't care anymore. Dick couldn't think as Jason pressed his tongue against the heated skin, earning a groan as Jason's finger's flicked open the button and drew down the zipper quickly. He pushed the denim down towards the floor, helping Dick step out of his pants. He pushed Dick backwards onto the bed, falling on top of him, landing in between his legs. Dick threw his hips up, craving friction.

God, Dick couldn't handle this. The fire that slowly burned in his stomach made his bones ache, the heat in between his legs becoming unbearable, even as Jason gound himself into Dick. Jason was in over his head, watching as Dick began to come undone before him, watching with delight as Dick threw his head back when he dipped his hand under Dick's dampened boxers, grabbing the source of his partner's discomfort. "Shit..." Dick hissed when Jason moved his hand, slowly as first, his thumb pressing into the budle of nerves at the tip of his erection, spreading the wamr liquid that already gathered there before dropping his hand back down his length. "This? All for me? You shouldn't have." Jason cooed before lowering himself, his fingers hooking on the band of his underwear and yaking it further down, exposing Dick completely.

He couldn't believe this was happening. The mere idea of this, it terrified Dick in the best way possible. He did his best to keep himself in check, to not lose himself completely. But his plans fell to waste when Jason decided to press his tongue at the base his cock before pushing it upwards along the underside, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard, letting all of him slide into his mouth and down his throat. Jason pulled back, looking up at Dick through his thick lashes. "You okay, bird boy?" Jason teased, watching as Dick bucked his hips upward, desperate to find that wet heat again.

"I hate you." It wasn't a lie. Nor was it the truth. But it was enough to excite Jason even more as he brought his lips back to Dick's impossibly hard member, taking him all the way in again, bobbing his head slowly. Jason groaned with delight, his own cock growing with excitement.

Picking up speed, Jason heard Dick's demise approaching, his hips begining to rock in sync with Jason's movements. It wasn't enough and Dick didn't feel an ounce of remorse as he forcefully grasps Jason's hair, forcing his head down further. Perhaps he might have felt bad, if it weren't for the obscene noises coming from Jason's chest. another singular thrust and Jason reaped the benefits of his hard work, tasting the salty fluid as he swallowed it, licking the rest from his lips when he finally sat up.

Jason didn't have much time to think after that, finding that Dick had moved quickly to pull Jason back down, his hands fumbling clumsily with Jason's belt, but to no avail. Jason swatted Dick's hand away, clicking his tongue. "You haven't earned it yet." Jason said cooly. He didn't know how he was staying so calm. Seeing Dick like this made his blood boil and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Dick senselessly.

But no, Jason wanted to play some more. He reached down, grabbing Dick's face, turning him away, pushing him back down onto the bed. His hands grabbed Dick's thighs and pulled them apart, watching as Dick squirmed at the sudden exposure. Jason might have thought Dick to feel out of place, but he noticed quickly that Dick was hard again. "Already? You're too eager."

Dick didn't like being taunted. Teased, sure. But this was reaching levels that he simply didn't want to put up with it. Biding his time, Dick let Jason do what he would. He tensed when Jason began to touch and rub the sensative skin of an area Dick had yet to explore by himself, writhing with an odd sense of pleasure when Jason pushed a digit in, stretching him. "That's..." Dick didn't know how to describe it. Was it pain? Something better? He had no idea. All he knew was that Jason unknowingly enjoyed what little time he had left to dominate Dick like this.

Dick nearly screamed when Jason's finger found a spot that Dick didn't even know existed, had never felt that before. "What a song you're singing, Dickie bird! Are you going to sing for me some more?" Jason hit that spot again and again and Dick could no longer control the agony of it.

No more. Dick, although he was unsure just how, managed to wrap his legs around Jason, using his weight as momentum to flip the boy over, pinning his hands above his head. For the first time, Dick saw that Jason was scared. Actually scared. Dick licked his lips, a wicked grin played on his lips, his eyes grew dark and Jason knew he was in trouble. Nothing good came from that smirk.

It happened so quickly Jason couldn't comprehend it, couldn't understand just how the original Boy Wonder moved so damn fast. He found himself under the weight of the other's body, his cock achingly hard as it sat next to Dick's. "What's the matter, Jay? Don't like being controlled like this?"  
"Depends" Jason tried to keep his wits about him, but it was incresingly difficult. "You gonna make it worth my while?"

Dick accepted the challenge, rubbing himself against Jason's errection, taking it painfully slow as Jason tried to stiffle any noise that might escape his lips. He didn't want to give Dick the satisfaction. And Dick knew it.

So he tried a new method. Reaching back, he gave Jason a dose of his own medicine, watching as Jason's eyes shot wide open at the sudden intrusion. "Oh god!" Jason cried, the ability to hush his moans no longer relevant as he leaned into the touch, arching upwards, griding his hips, seeking that friction he wanted. Dick searched and smiled when he found what he was looking for, the result rewarding Dick with a gutteral growl followed by a cry as Jason internally praised every diety he could think of for Dick Grayson.

"My my, what a pretty song you're singing little bird." Dick knew that he would pay for this later. "Won't you sing for me again?" Dick hit that spot again and again, Jason not being able to withstand it.

"Uhnn.... nnnuuugh..." Jason started. "Oh fuck!" He shouted. Dick smiled, his other hand reaching for Jason's cock, stroking in time with ministrations down below. "Dick!"

"That's right, little bird. Sing for me. SIgn like the pretty robin you are."

"Ahhh! Jesus fucking christ!" Dick had slipped another finger in, proding and moving to stretch Jason out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that..." Dick rubbed both fingers against the bundle of nerves, massaging it intently, moving his hand faster up and down Jason's leaking cock.

"God, please..." Jason began and Dick knew what he wanted.

"Oh how the tables have turned. What do you want, little bird? Want me to fuck you?" Jason bit his lip hard enough to draw bl ood, nodding. "Want me to make you scream? Fuck you until you can't feel a thing?" Jason kept moving his head. "Or is it the other way around? Did you wanna fuck me? Fill me and fuck me until I woke the whole neighborhood up? Watch me writhe as you thrust into me, screw me raw and make my body regret it in the morning?" Dick knew this sort of talk would be Jason's undoing, and he watched as Jason's reddened face lifted off the bed, his steel colored eyes lcoking with Dick's dark blue.

"Talk is cheap, Dick."

It was enough to push Dick over the edge, enough to stop what he was doing, to flip Jason over, spreading his legs as he positioned himself, his hands on Jason's hips. "Is it?"

Dick began to push in slowly, knowing it would be painful for Jason if he moved too quickly.

"Cock tease. Just do it. I can take it."

And just like that, Dick was snapping his hips against Jason, the sound of their skin slapping together enough to drive Dick wild as it mixed with Jason's cries of pleasure. "Uhn, yes. Oh god, please..."

There was nothing sweet about it. Not in how Dick nearly drew blood from gripping Jason's hips to tightly, not in the way that Jason thrust backwards, needing more. Not in the furious pumping Dick had around Jason's hard on. Not in the way he bit and clawed at Jason's back. And certainly not in the way tears stained Jason's cheeks as he sobbed with bliss.

"Di...DIck...I'm gonna...Oh...Uh..." Dick was growling low in his chest as he watched Jason actually scream loud enough, he was sure the cops would be called on them.  
"That's it..." Dick smiled. "That's the song I wanted to hear, little bird..." Dick cooed as Jason came, spilling over his hand and onto the bed and his own stomach. "Oh fuck, Jay..." Dick said as he licked his fingers, not slowing for a second. "You taste too good..."

Jason was panting hard and Dick thrust threw his orgasm, his own just on the horizon. "God Dick, please..."

"You're so greedy." Dick chimed.

"I need you... Need to feel..." Jason didn't have to finish his sentence as Dick's orgasm hit him like a brick wall, his head dipping back as he filled the man below him.

"Uhn, fuck." When the stars dispersed from his vision, Dick collapsed onto the bed next to Jason who already began searching for his clothing. Dick's arm snapped out, catching Jason's wrist. "No."

Jason didn't like being told what to do. But how could he deny the man who just gave him the best fucking of his life? He decided to lay back down, resting his head next to Dick's. "I'm not going to fucking cuddle up like i'm your bitch or anything."

Jason's crude words were rooted in insecurity and Dick decided to not make a mockery of him. Instead, he smiled, tilting his head and placing a kiss on Jason's lips. "I wouldn't expect you to. Just thought you'd like a warm bed to sleep in tonight."  
When Dick woke up the next morning, he found the crumpled sheets still warm as Jason was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for spelling errors. It seems everytime I upload my work here and edit it, it takes a mind of it's own. Im working on it <3 :3


End file.
